Operation Prometheus
Operation Prometheus was a operation by the UNME, executed by the teams behind SKYWATCHER and the executive department of the Extrasolar Command. It was a special, interstellar operation, and the first in its sort since the evacuation of earth. It consisted of the search for other (possibly humanoid) animal-like life in the nearby parts of the galaxy, and the potential rescue of these life forms if possible. The operation was started in 2154, and yielded first results in spring 2157, when the Amazon I and Turku-Springfield III planets were discovered. These planets were home to primitive plant-like life, and were found to be populated by moderately advanced fish-like life-forms in the case of Amazon I, and a variety of both marine and land-dwelling life in the case of Turku-Springfield III. These planets were the first planets harboring life since the discovery of Moqa and Talad the previous century. The life forms were not threatened in any way by star shifts in the case of Amazon I, and therefore it was decided to open a separate program, the ROSA-I program, to research which Turku-Springfield III species could be moved to Amazon I without any incompatibility problems, which could be moved to New Earth or Moqa, and which could not be rescued due to compability-related or practical reasons. It was found that 89% of the species applied to to the first category. The remainder was moved to New Earth habitats situated in Greenland, Russia and Kazakhstan in 63% of the cases. The rest was deemed not practical or possible to rescue. The continuation of the program was a moderate success for the first years of the 2160s, and yielded some results with the discovery of 7 more planets, of which 5 were threatened by star shifts. In 2166 the Hularian race was discovered and contacted. Negotiations and -initially cautious- signs of friendship and mutual trust were exchanged. The Hularian race was found to be not technologically able to escape their own home planet, which was entering the final stages of a star shift. The Hular race accepted the Moqan-Human invitation to settle in the Gana system, and agreed to be part of the UNME covenant. The Sgesensi and Mithridian races were discovered in 2170 and 2171, and entered the same procedure as the Hularians. Their home planets were also threatened by star shifts. In the case of the Sgesensi the destructive effects had already set in as early as the 1700s, and halted the expansion of their population numbers, beginning in the 1300s. Their "Dark Ages of Apocalypse" had already began destroying their civilization, and they were offered complete self-governance. However, they accepted the secondary offer of becoming part of the UNME. Currently, Operation Prometheus has located 212 planets that harbored some form of life, of which they visited 178. 65 of these were threatened by destruction, and the life forms living there where relocated to either other planets or the Gana system. In most cases of the absence of star shifts, planets were scheduled to be colonized, as executed by the subsequent Operation Gaia I and Operation Gaia II. Category:UNME